Friendzoned?
by xlyphiechanx
Summary: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartphilia are childhood besties, but what if a certain pink headed moron wishes to be more...obviously she has no idea about his secret feelings. Going through highschool is tough, but it's even harder knowing the girl you love is in love with your best friend, and wait does he like her back! That darn popsicle. Modern AU. (Natsu x Lucy)
1. Chapter 1

_Beep!_

The two pieces of golden brown toast pop out of the rusty old toaster. Two rough hands grab at them, plate them on a plastic plate with childish designs, and spread fruity jam all over the top. The scent of artificial fruit fills the air as a frazzled blonde rushes into the kitchen.

She is pulling on her newest hot pink heels, which are beaded, with beautiful sparkly jewels. Her hair is pinned up in a cute messy bun; it makes my heart swell a bit when her chocolate brown orbs shoot me an annoyed glare, annoyed but cute as ever.

"Natsu, hurry up we are going to be late for school!" She shouts out shooting my thoughts out of my mind. Quickly, I grab her plate and head for the car.

Shoving my toast in my mouth I start up the car and look over at the frazzled blonde.

And the rant begins.

"I appreciate you coming over every morning and making me breakfast, but seriously we don't have time for these type of things anymore! If you want to come over so bad, come a little earlier, and please don't tell me you wore that shirt on Friday?" She squeals scanning me with a look of pure horror.

I just chuckle and look down at my shirt.

"Oh, come on Luce," I flash her my signature lopsided grin, " No one's going to-"

"NATSU EYES ON THE FREAKING ROAD!" She yells and flings her body over mine grabbing the steering wheel as we veer left making a sharp turn. The wheels of the car screech as the car turns.

She looks so nervous and focused, how can someone look so cute in a time like this? I notice she's practically sitting on my lap and feel my face turn a bright shade of red. The feel of her skin on mine makes my whole body turn numb, she has that affect on me.

If you haven't noticed I'm kind of in love with her.

But, sadly she doesn't have a clue about my feelings.

Pushing her off of me gently, I grab the steering wheel and ignore the endless honks that are directed towards me.

"Natsu we could have died!" She hisses and digs her fingernails into my arm. I wince at the pain and shake her off.

"Stop that!" I say hunching over and staring at the road trying to make a point that I'm fully focused on the road.

"This is the last time I'm driving with you Dragneel!" She yells and crosses her arms over her chest with a huff.

xXx

Pulling into our assigned parking spot, Lucy hops out of the car without even a thank you to her loyal chauffeur…me.

"Yup, don't even bother to thank me!" I yell after her, although its no use she's already catching up to her friends.

Slamming the door with a thud, I watch as she takes light steps towards her friend. The way her cute little bun bounces, her tan skin shining in the morning light, the way she smiles as she greets the bookworm.

She's so perfect.

Grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder I head out of the car.

It's a cool autumn day at Fairy High, and the crisp air feels good against my hot skin. Noticing my best friend shoving a granola bar in his face as he walks out of his car, I call out his name and wave for him to come over.

"Hey, you've just barely made it! What held you up?" He asks, taking a bite of his granola bar.

"Hey! You're late too, but I kind of zoned out and we almost got into a car crash." I mumble embarrassed.

Gray's eyes bulge out of his sockets before he erupts in laughter. He almost spits out his granola bar its just that _funny._

"Dude, I could have died and you think it's funny?!" I punch him in the arm and roll my eyes.

Looking away from Gray, I notice Lucy walking through the halls with Levy, their arms hooked as they laugh at something.

Too bad I don't notice the small blush on Gray's cheeks as he stares at _my _childhood friend.

And is he holding a pink envelope or are my eyes deceiving me?

xXx

_Lucy's POV_

"And get this, he doesn't even make the turn until I basically leap over him and grab the steering wheel!" I tell a certain blunette while tapping my pencil aggressively on the desk. I still can't get over that car scene. Ugh, what a reckless idiot!

"At least you got to get some contact with Natsu…" She says a smirk playing on her lips.

"Levy, I don't like him like that you know it!" I groan and bury my head in my books.

She laughs and before she can worsen the situation any further, the teacher walks in and begins class.

So, let's get some things straight.

I'm _not _your average popular girl. Actually I'm not even popular so I don't even know what I'm saying. I only really have one friend, well minus the pink-headed freak, and her name is Levy. She's a book worm, literally has the coolest blue hair (It's natural, crazy right?!), and literally the sweetest thing ever. I've known her ever since middle school and we've been tied by the hip ever since!

Another thing you might want to know, I have the BIGGEST and I mean BIGGEST crush on a certain raven-haired boy. The only down side to my crush is that he's best friends with the flame head…so every chance I get the courage to actually make an effort to talk to him, flame brains ruins it! It's already bad that I'm all red and flustered but he…he just makes it super awkwards!

I know Natsu and I have been child hood friends, but seriously he needs to get the hint that I like his friend and bud out of my love life.

Well, soon to be love life.

Sighing, as I let my thoughts get the best of me, I cross my legs and tuck a loose lock of hair behind my ear.

I feel a small tap on my shoulder and turn my head around to notice Loki handing me an envelope. He winks as I take it from him hesitantly and notice that it's a cute little pink envelope with beautiful calligraphy that spells my name.

A little heart sticker keeps the envelope sealed shut. I look over at Levy with a skeptical brow raise and notice that she's holding one as well. She gives me a small smile, encouraging me to read what's on the inside.

I carefully open the envelope making sure not to ruin the creator's beautiful work. As I pull out the small letter I actually notice that it's an invitation…to a party?! Are my eyes deceiving me?

_Lucy,_

_I'm having a party this Friday after the homecoming game. _

_Hope you can make it._

_Gray Fullbuster._

My heart pounds in my chest as I reread the name of the one who sent the invitation about five hundred times.

Gray Fullbuster, THE Gray Fullbuster, is inviting me to a party?!

Biting my lip so I don't squeal and explode on the spot, I hug the invitation closely to my chest. I feel my heart pound against my ribcage and I swear, it might just pop out and do a little dance on my desk.

Levy pokes me on the shoulder and gives me a big thumbs up. I shoot her my brightest smile, and shyly look to the back of the class to see Gray leaning on his arm and staring right at me. He gives me his trademark smirk, and I turn all red giving him a nervous smile.

"Are you coming?" He mouths and I nod my head. He smiles.

He freaking smiles at me.

I'm dreaming, this is a dream.

Oh my goodness I might just faint, why is he so darn cute.

"Heartphilia, the board is up here." The teacher yells at me and I turn around embarrassed.

I can't even focus in first period; all I can focus on is the small invitation that's sitting in the corner of my desk.

Wait, what do I even wear to a party like this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hello! Please review and let me know what you think so far! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You guys this chapter was so much fun to write! Please, don't kill me NaLu fans, this fanfic is going to end up NaLu so no worries! :D Anywho, happy reading and please leave a review~ **

xXx

The locker room smells of old gym socks and body odor. If I take a deep breath I'm pretty sure I'd barf.

"Yo, Natsu, are you coming to the party tonight?" Gray asks, slipping on his t-shirt.

I fix my belt and look up at the raven-haired popsicle.

"You've been asking me since Monday, for the thousandth time yes."

"Sorry, sorry uh you're going to come with Lucy right?" He says, averting my gaze as a small blush creeps onto his cheeks.

I lift a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"Probably, listen I have to go I'm exhausted and am going to take a nap before the party. Soccer practice has killed me." I say, avoiding the topic of Lucy.

He clears his throat and gives me a nod. I leave the locker room and finally inhale.

Taking long and tired steps towards the schools exit my ears perk up as I hear a familiar voice.

Lucy?

Sneaking around to the door I press my ear against it and listen.

"Levy, you're coming over to help me pick out an outfit tonight right?" Lucy asks, and I hear her tap her foot against the floor.

She's excited, I can tell.

"Of course, Lu-chan! This is your big chance to impress him; maybe he'll even ask you out! He's _totally _into you, I mean he invited you to his party! That's huge." Levy squeals.

I can just imagine Lucy's face turning a huge shade of red.

But, wait are they talking about the Ice Princess?

Oh my gosh, does Lucy have feelings for him?!

I feel my heart drop to my stomach and I loose balance, flinging the poorly shut door open and falling face first in front of the two shocked girls.

Lucy squeals and Levy goes into attack mode.

"NATSU?!" Lucy screams and bends down. "Were you eavesdropping on us? You stalker!" She shouts into my ear.

I groan at the fact that my face is in pain and the sharp ringing from her screeching hurts my ear.

"Come on Levy. Let's get out of here."

Dragging Levy out of there I hear her mutter a few curse words.

I sit up and rub my aching cheek. Sheesh, she couldn't have made a bigger commotion.

Chuckling to myself, I realize that Lucy is just a huge commotion. She's loud and impulsive, but that's why I love her.

I make my way to my car, and notice her talking to Gray. Her whole entire face is flushed as she leans against his jet black car. She's playing with a lock of her shimmering golden hair, and her eyes are fluttering gently as she stares up into his navy orbs.

My heart breaks.

She's never looked at me like that.

I feel anger boil up inside of me as I slam the car door shut and drive away.

I can't look at it anymore, I'm the one who's been chasing after her ever since we were young, I'm the one who's been in love with her for the longest time, yet she falls for Gray, and he hasn't even _tried_ to love her.

He doesn't know her the way I do. He doesn't know that she sleeps on the right side of the bed, he doesn't know that she only likes her coffee with a little bit of cream and one cube of sugar, he doesn't know that she secretly writes books in her free time and is actually _good _at it.

I pull over to the side of the road, unable to focus on driving and lean my head back.

I'm in love with a fool.

But, she's _my_ fool and I won't let Gray take her from me.

Not without a fight.

Bring it Popsicle.

xXx

_Lucy's POV_

Twirling around in my room giggle and Levy stares at me with a smirk on her face.

I'm wearing a sexy black dress, it's low cut revealing some cleavage and I just hope Gray likes it.

He seems like one of those boys…dress to impress right?

"Told you you'd love the outfit!" She squeals and runs over to me. "Hold still." She grabs a hairclip and clips my hair back and the look frames my face perfectly.

I'm wearing a fall makeup look, gold eyeshadow, mascara, a tad of foundation, and light pink lipstick 'cause I'm too afraid to try the dark berry look.

I need to look perfect for Gray.

"Thank you Levy," I say twirling around and taking her hands into mine. "You're the bestest friend any girl could ask for!" I jump up and down excitedly.

Ironing my midnight black dress with my hands, I grab my handbag and head to the car with Levy.

As we drive Levy decides to give me some boy advice. I swear, she's the greatest.

"Okay, so first off you want to make sure he notices you, and only you."

"But, how?" I ask knitting my eyebrows together thinking just how the heck I'm supposed to approach him.

"Walk past him, do some sexy strut, and then when he's going all googily eyes turn your head and give him a wink. Boys basically drool like dogs over a wink from a cute girl."

I look over and raise my eyebrow at my blunette best friend.

"And you know this how?"

"Maybe if you watched some movies you would know." She says laughing and I let out an annoyed breath.

"The book is always better than the movie." I sing, and pull into Gray's road.

The fact that I can already hear the music and see the crazy strobe lights scares me. Did I mention I've never been to a big high school party?

The wildest Levy and I have ever got is staying up all night and eating whip cream.

We're the definition of losers.

"Levy there are so many cars parked here." I say nervously parking at the side of the road.

I begin to feel nervous and soon enough my stomach is flopping around.

"I don't know if I can do this." I say, leaning against the car seat and closing my eyes.

Levy, steps out of the car, comes around to my door, opens it and basically drags me out of my seat.

"We've gone this far, we are not backing out just yet. Remember Gray invited you, and you're going to make a move on him. I don't care how nervous you are. Go get 'em tiger." She finishes and rings the doorbell.

No one

I look around nervously and before I can back out and run to the car, the door swings open and I see a very drunk Loki.

"Ladies, ladies the bedroom is-" Levy pushes him to the side lightly, and he falls against the door. Sinking against the door, he drops his beer bottle and it shatters into a million pieces as the liquid oozes dowsn his shirt. I stare at him wide eyed and notice he's laughing like a maniac. Okay, he's probably on drugs too.

Just a wild guess.

Stepping through the front door I notice that there are so many people in here.

I mean holy cow I don't even think half of these people go to our school!

The lights are dimmed, the scent of alcohol is strong, and I notice people making out in every corner. It's hot and muggy in the house and I feel myself getting sweaty. My hair begins to frizz a bit because of the thick air.

Great, not even five minutes into the party and I'm already sweating and my hair is a mess.

Looking around frantically, I notice that I've lost Levy.

Crap.

"Who do we have here?" A slurred voice says. I whip my head to where I see a very drunk, but very handsome, blonde haired man.

He looks familiar, but the darkness of the room hides his facial features.

He comes close to my face and I feel his breath against my skin. Immediately my body freezes as he literally licks my cheek.

Licks my freaking cheek.

I feel every muscle in my body tense as he wraps his arms around my shoulder and buries his drunken face into the crook of my neck.

"The names Sting." He purrs and I'm still unable to move.

Come on Lucy push him off! What the heck are you doing?!

But, as much as I keep telling my arms to punch him, and my legs to kick him I can't move.

He begins to move his filthy paws up my shirt and I let out a loud scream. It's pretty much all I can do. Although, I doubt anyone hears me over the blairing music.

"GET YOUR DRUNK BODY OFF OF HER STING!" A voice screams.

The man pushes Sting off of me and I fall back landing on my butt. The impact hurts and I whimper rubbing my rear end as I stand back up.

"Lucy are you alright?! I swear if he did anything to you…"

I know that voice.

"Natsu?" I ask, looking up into his onyx eyes.

How much I wish it was Gray who had saved me, why did it have to be this stupid pink haired idiot?

He extends his arm and I grab it as he pulls me up onto my feet. Before I can even thank him, he pulls me out onto the porch.

"Natsu, stop it!" I say yanking my hand away from him as my feet land on the wooden porch.

The crisp air hits my clammy skin and I immediately take a deep breath. It feels so good to be outside and not stuck in that house.

His face looks twisted as he takes a step towards me.

"Lucy, you have to be careful! You could have gotten hurt, or worse!" He shouts, grabbing onto my wrist. I wince at his rough contact.

"We're going home." He growls and starts pulling me through the large crowd of people outside.

Home?! What, I just got here! And I didn't even get to see Gray!

"Let go of me!" I yell, squirming under his strong grip. Seeing that squirming will get me nowhere I lean down and bite his arm, hard.

He immediately pulls away staring at me, his eyes wide with shock.

"You just bit me!" He rubs his arm and I notice I left teeth marks.

HA! That's what you get for trying to keep me captive!

"You wouldn't let go, and I'm not going home." I shout back and pivot on my heel returning back to the outrageous party.

"Oh no you don't!"

I turn around and notice he's about to grab my waist when a certain someone beats him to it.

"Lucy, you came!"

I feel a cool arm warp around my waist and am immediately pulled against a muscular body. I inhale and the scent of mint fills my nostrils. This guy smells _so _good; I'm practically melting from the intake.

I look up and am stricken at the navy blue orbs staring into mine. Those chocolate eyes of mine are melting under his alluring stare.

"G-Gray!" I squeak out surprised that he's the one who's grabbed me, not some drunkard.

And then I realize that his arms are around my waist, that our sides are touching, and that our faces are madly close. My face turns fifty shades of red, and I pull away from him taking deep breaths.

Stupid me, but I panicked okay?

My heart is beating a mile a minute in my chest and I feel like I'm about to explode.

"Uh, want to get a drink?" He asks awkwardly. I look at him and give him a shy nod.

Gosh, why am I so awkward?

Wait, am I forgetting something?

I look around and notice that something's missing…but what?

"Lucy, here's your drink." Gray, says shoving a red solo cup into my hand.

I look up at him and smile.

"Thanks!" Taking a sip from my cup, I feel the alcohol tickle my lip as if fizzes. Slowly it slithers down my dry throat, and to be honest it takes disgusting. Probably the grossest thing I've ever drank, but before I throw the cup away I notice Gray is drinking and I don't want to look different in front of him so I continue.

I'm so surprised I haven't puked yet.

"Luce?!" I hear voice call out and notice that it's Natsu's.

Panic washes over me.

Oh no! If he finds me he'll drag me home and Gray might be a bit too drunk to get me out of the situation. I look over and notice Gray is shirtless and his cheeks are a bright shade of red. He's mumbling to a plant.

Yup, drunk like there's no tomorrow.

"Luce, where are you?!"

Shoot, he's getting closer. How can I get him off of my back for the night…

Wait.

I click and clack my way over to Gray, my heels making sophisticated noises as I wrap my arms around his neck.

Oh gosh, why is he so darn cute even when he's drunk.

He gives me a drunk smile.

Heart, please stay inside my ribcage I swear if I die right now, I'll come back and kill myself all over again.

"Luce! Ah there you a-"

My lips crash onto Gray's and he stumble back a bit, the alcohol in his cup swishing. I hear a small noise, which I'm guessing is made out of shock, as his widen.

I'm so stupid, he's not going to kiss back, he won't, he-

He totally just did.

He kisses me back, his arms landing on my slim waists. He parts his lips and immediately the kiss intensifies. He turns me over leaning me against the porch and I melt against his strong body.

Even though he's drunk, and probably won't remember this, I will and gosh even though his lips taste like alcohol they're perfect.

My first kiss is absolutely perfect.

He pulls away frantically and leans over the edge of the porch.

I stand there absolutely breathless, clenching my thumping heart. The wind blows cooling my boiling cheeks.

He better remember this kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_Natsu's POV_

"Lucy?!" I shout out, pushing the balconly doors wide open and rushing out into the cool night. "Darn, where did she go?" I mutter under my breath and push past a crowd of people, who smell of strong liquor, to find a scene my heart is unable to handle.

She's pulling at his hair.

He's grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to his body.

She's smiling against his lips.

He licks her lower lip.

She giggles.

He pulls away, and throws up over the edge.

She looks breathless, flushed, excited-

_Beautiful._

And it's not me who's kissing her, it's not me who just shared her first kiss,

It's _him._

My heart shatters into a million broken pieces and I feel sick.

Turning around, I run to my car.

I've had enough. Enough.

I knew this was coming. Of course they both liked each other, it was obvious for a little while now. The way that he would blush whenever I brought up her name, or the way that Lucy would get flustered whenever Gray walked by her desk, but still I wished she was with me. I still had some flicker of hope inside of me that she still liked me, maybe just a little. But, now that's all just utter crap.

I slam my car door shut and sink in my seat.

What does he have that I don't?

"Darn it all!" I yell and slam my palms against the steering wheel.

I clench my teeth and feel a warm tear fall from my blurry eyes.

I'm not giving up, no I'm going to try even harder to win her heart.

Because I never lose to that popsicle.

xXx

_Lunch Time (School) Lucy's POV_

"YOU WHAT?"

I block my ears from Levy's piercing screech. Her face is in a state of utter shock, her brows lifted, her mouth in an "o" shape, and her eyes practically popping out of her head. To say she was just shocked, would clearly be an understatement.

"I-I kissed Gray…" I mumble, twirling a lock of my hair in embarrassment and not meeting her bulging eyes.

"LUCY YOU KIS-"

"Levy!" I yell covering her mouth with my hand. "Someone could hear us!" I whisper sharply and sit back down in my seat.

I sigh and fold my arms over my chest.

I've been thinking about Gray ever since that kiss a few nights ago. The way his lips were ice cold, his touch on my bare arm, his minty breath. But, then there was the mixture of alcohol thrown in there and the fact that he was most likely drunk out of his mind.

"Lu, this is huge! Does this mean you guys are…you know dating?"

I groan in defeat and slump.

"The thing is, I don't think he even remembers kissing me. He was totally drunk."

My cheeks heat up and I can feel Levy staring into my soul. I don't even dare looking into those fiery eyes.

I'm expecting a scolding from my friend, but what she says surprises me. It's so…so un-Levylike.

"Then tell him." She states bluntly.

I stare at her wide-eyed and feel my face turn even redder.

"Easier said than done. Levy, do you know how awkward it is to just go up to someone and just tell them that you kissed them! It's social suicide."

Levy takes a bite of her sandwich, and I can see she's thinking of a plan. She takes her sweet time, wiping her mouth and slowly, and I mean _slowly_, taking a sip of her iced tea.

I lose my patience rather quickly.

"Spit it out Levy! What's your plan?!"

I tap my foot impatiently as she wipes her mouth with her napkin.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, let a woman eat will you?" I shoot her an annoyed look and she giggles and then her lips fall into a frown.

Cue the nervous sweat drop.

"You don't have a plan..." I mumble and can feel my palms getting sweaty due to my nervousness. If Levy doesn't have a plan than I'm really in a pickle.

Why did I have to kiss him?

And then I remember why I kissed him, why I even had the idea of pressing his icy lips onto mine.

It's all because of that pink haired idiot! If he hadn't tried so hard to drag me out of there I would have never taken things so fast with Gray. Ughhh!

I spot him out of the corner of my eye and feel my blood boil. I clench my hands into fists and feel my acrylic nails dig into my flesh.

This means _war_ Dragneel.

xXx

_Lunch Time (School) Nastu's POV_

"Way to go." I reply, trying to give my best friend a reassuring smile, but the pain throbbing in my chest doesn't go away.

Gray's lips curl into a smile and a small tint of red appears on his cheeks.

"You think she remembers the kiss?" He asks to my surprise.

I take a sip of my milk.

I want to tell him that of course she doesn't, that her breath reeked of alcohol. That she was wobbly and barely able to keep a steady conversation going. That she was puking her brains out the next minute, and the red solo cup filled with bubbling alcohol was being drowned by her quick gulps, that-

"I'm sure she does, Lucy's not one to forget something that special." I say deciding to tell him the truth, wiping the small bits of milk splashed on my mouth with my sleeves. Good friends tell the truth, right?

Gray's grin only seems to grow wider as his cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"How should I, uh you know…"

I basically fall off of my chair. Gray is asking me for advice? Never thought this day would come.

"You're asking me?" I ask, and notice that he's staring at me waiting eagerly for some kind of a response. Man, he's really desperate if he's asking me!

"Well, for starters I'd talk to her, maybe ask her to grab some lunch afterschool or something. Just act natural you know?" I say, trying my best to sound like the encouraging friend he's expecting me to be.

Why am I giving my competition love advice?

"Yeah, thanks Na-" Gray stops talking, his face falling as he looks above my head.

"What's wrong?" I ask, noticing his expression looking…scared, nervous? I can't pinpoint it. His only widen, and before I can turn around to look at who or what is behind me I feel a liquid land on my spiky salmon hair. It trails down my face; it's sticky surface landing on my naked cheeks. It drips down, staining my school uniform along with my ego.

And it _doesn't_ _stop._

I whip my head around and see whom the person spilling this liquid all over me is. Just who do they think they are?! I'm about to erupt in anger when devilish chocolate brown orbs meet mine.

"Lucy, what the heck are you doing?!" I sputter out shocked, ducking away from the fountain of…milk? Scrambling off, I try to get the milk out of my shirt with absolutely no luck. My clothes are completely damp, sticking to my skin. My bangs hang moist covering my eyes. I look up at Lucy, and feel my heart shatter.

She lands a proud smirk on her lips.

_She's enjoying this._

"Milk looks good on you Natsu." She laughs, tipping her head back and clutching her sides.

Soon enough all eyes are on me, and the laughter erupts.

"L-Lucy what are you doing?" I yell out, noticing just how embarrassing this situation is. People are pointing, phones are flashing taking millions of pictures of me, and worst of all Lucy's proud smirk makes my heart shatter.

Wait, what did I even do to deserve this?!

She grabs another small carton of milk and stalks over to me.

And then fury rages up inside of me. I send a sharp glare at Gray. He's covering his bright red cheeks trying to contain his laughter and this makes the anger pulse through me tenfold.

She raises her arm, throwing rude remarks and I feel like they'll knock me off of my feet in any second, and the contents of the milk spills over my head once more. I let her do it, I let it slide down my flushed face and onto my soggy clothing. The faster it spills, the more the uproar of laughter rings in my ears.

I let her finish pouring the milk all over me, because if Lucy finds the urge in that kind little heart of hers to do something this cruel to me, I must have screwed up real bad.

Once she's satisfied, I feel her hot breath on my neck and immediately stiffen. She leans her mouth towards my ear, her warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

"You will pay, Dragneel. This isn't over yet." She spits and pulls back almost immediately. I look up, and watch her spin around, tossing the empty carton of milk swiftly into the trashcan.

I should be crying, I should feel completely embarrassed, but a challenge is a challenge and heck it makes me excited.

If it's war Lucy wants, it's war Lucy will get. No matter how much I love her, I can't pass up a good challenge. Besides, if I can't satisfy her needs as a lover a friendly rivalry surely won't be that bad. What could possible go wrong?

I wipe my brow and whip my hair back. Clenching my fists I fling my backpack over my shoulder and glare at the blonde who's wiping her hands on her skirt.

"I'm all fired up."

_Anything to be near you Lucy, I won't pass up an opportunity like this._

_xXx_

**AN: **Please leave a review if you like the story, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_Natsu's POV _

She totally just shoved her phone at Gray making him give her his number!

I watch as the most beautiful excited smile plays on her perfect little face. She fiddles with her a phone a little bit and closes her eyes to take in the swift breeze that flies through her sparkling golden hair.

And then a plan clicks into my dense brain.

"LUCY!" I scream and run up to her.

The minute she hears my voice her whole body freezes and she looks over at me. Her eyes glare daggers and I gulp, but plaster a furious look on my face.

Got to stay in character for this to work.

She makes a quick attempt to hop into her car and drive away, but I beat her to it and grab the door yanking it open and pulling her out. She squeals and I pin her against the car.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT AT LUNCH?!" I yell out. Her stern face crumbles at my outburst but just as soon as it crumbles it rebuilds and she shoots back at me.

"Get your hands off of me you slob!" She shouts, stomping on my foot. I let out a yelp and back off of her.

"And you know perfectly well what that was about." She hisses and climbs into her car.

"Oh no you don't!"

I grab her wrist, and notice her phone hanging out of her bag just slightly.

It's now or never.

She looks at me mortified as I pull her towards me, my face leaning in so that my mouth is at her ears.

"This. Means. War." I whisper, and she shivers under my grasp.

I love it that I can make her shiver, that I can make her body melt against my warm grasp.

She slaps me away and this time I let her.

"You're a terrible human being!" She yells frazzled, slamming the car door shut.

The smallest tints of red are plastered on her white cheeks as she drives away.

My phone buzzes in my pocket a few minutes later, as I'm climbing into my own car.

**Lucy: Hey Gray! It's Lucy.**

I'm a genius.

xXx

_Lucy's POV_

I'm sitting on my bed, criss cross apple sauce to be precise, and staring at my phone waiting for it to buzz and make that annoying little ding noise.

But, it doesn't and I've tried occupying myself with homework, which I've double-no triple checked- and still nothing from Gray!

"Ugh, why can't he just text me back?! Did I do something wrong?" I ask myself, swinging my legs off of my bed and heading over to the closet.

I pull on an angelic white beanie, some red mittens to match my oversized red and white pullover, along with my solid black leggings that hug my legs.

I grab my phone and head out the door.

A breath of fresh air and a long walk will definitely help me sooth my thoughts.

Stepping out into the night, the chilly breeze makes me shiver and I take fast steps towards the end of my driveway. As I proceed on my little walk, I focus in on all of the sounds around me.

The crickets sing, the frogs croak, and the small little stream ripples making little splashing noises. It's so calming, but something is missing.

I look up into the night sky and am absorbed into its wonder. It's the way the stars sparkle in the mysterious midnight sky, the way that they're able to dance happily with no care in the world.

When I was younger my mother would always show me the stars. She would point out each and every constellation that her eyes would spot, and her knowledge always fascinated me.

And now, when I look up at the stars I feel comforted because I feel like I have a piece of my mother with me wherever I go.

The world took her from me only a year ago, but now she's dancing with the stars.

"Mama…" My voice trails and is caught in the small gust of wind. A glistening tear falls from my widened orbs.

A shooting star grazes the night sky,

And my phone buzzes.

I scramble through my pockets, wishing on the star that it's Gray.

**Gray: Hey Lucy! Sorry I'm getting back to you so late, my phone died…hehe.**

That's weird, I saw him using it as he walked away…you know at least he texted me who cares!

I nervously bring my fingers up to the keyboard of my phone and type like my life depends on it.

**Lucy: That's okay.**

Mentally slapping myself I remember that I literally replied a millisecond after he texted me. Ugh, why am I so stupid?!

_Hard to get Lucy, hard to get! _I mentally say, gently slapping my puffed out cheeks with my chilled hands.

**Gray: Why don't you come to my game this Saturday, and then after we can do something? **

My heart flutters in my chest as I reread the text over and over making sure this is actually Gray and he's actually asking me out. I squeal in excitement and then take a deep breath to reply.

_Hard to get. _

**Lucy: I'll see if I can come…why don't I surprise you?**

**Gray: Sure, can't wait to see you there.**

Oh, the hard to get is unreal.

xXx

I puff my lips out a little and apply my favorite pink lemonade lip gloss. The scent of fresh homemade lemonade fills my nostrils and I smash my lips together making sure the lip gloss gets every inch of my lips.

Why am I making sure my lips taste extra sweet today?

Funny you ask.

_Saturday Morning (So like 20 minutes ago)_

_BEEEEEEEP!_

"5 more minutes." I mumble rolling over in my lemon colored sheets. I bring the covers over my head as my phone continues to make obnoxious beeping noises.

"Ugh, who in their actual right mind is texting me at this time of the morning?!" I lash out, grabbing my cell phone.

My jaw hangs open as I read the text. I throw the covers off of myself, dropping the phone on my comfy bed and rushing to the bathroom. I look into the mirror and notice that my hair is a knotty mess, I have a few new zits that run along the side of my nose, and the bags under my eyes are not appealing.

I grab a comb and begin working on the tangled mess that sits on top of my head. I yank at the strands of hair until I am satisfied and move to my face.

Whipping out my finest concealer and foundation I begin applying at rapid speeds. Once that's done and over with I sniff my armpits and apply deodorant.

No time to shower today, but hey perfume and deodorant work just the same.

Finally I gloss my lips and stare at the mirror.

My hair falls nicely, framing my petite face and my makeup is surprisingly applied pretty well.

I strike a little pose and skip out of my room feeling on top of the world.

Changing into a casual fall outfit with a plaid button up that I leave unbuttoned with a tank top, jeans, and tan boots, I grab my purse and head for my car, I'm literally running for my life.

I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT FOOTBALL GAME GRAY INVITED ME TO!

_Present Time_

I park my car and step out into the crisp autumn air. The loud cheers from the football field fill my ears and immediately my school spirit lightens in my chest.

I fix my hair a little bit and head out onto the field; the small heels on my boots make cute little clicking noises.

"LU-CHAN!" A certain blunette screams out and I smile as her arms wrap around my neck.

"I can't believe you got invited by Gray." She whispers and winks at me.

I feel my cheeks turning hot and grab her hand dragging her to find a seat. And let's just say the bleachers are packed. My eyes hover over the bleachers trying to find a decent spot, and I find a spot in the very back.

What a shame.

I rush over and take a seat, with Levy dragging behind.

"Yay we're winning!" I say happily, and spot Gray taking off his helmet, the fresh sweat dripping from his hair as he whips it.

He could model for l'oreal, I can see it.

He looks over at the bleachers, and I notice him smiling at somebody…but it's not me. It's a girl, with long flowy blue hair and the most curvaceous body I've ever laid eyes on. In other words she's a hottie.

She smiles back at him, and even gives him a little wave.

He freaking waves back.

A bit of jealousy boils up in me. Why is he smiling at her, and not me? Last time I remembered he invited me, not her.

"Levy, let's go stand by the fence." I say, standing up and already heading over there without her consent. She huffs, but follows nonetheless.

"Lu-chan, don't feel bad I'm sure that girl's like his cousin or something." She encourages me, as I lean against the fence looking at Gray who is jogging out onto the field. I don't believe Levy's words.

But, what if he isn't really interested in me? I mean I did kind of force myself on him…but then again he was the one who invited me here.

I sigh, and continue watching the game until it's over.

The crowd cheers as the players from Fairy High take yet another victory.

I wait until Gray is off the field and is finished talking to his teammates, but before I can approach him and even utter a word that blunette runs over to him and literally jumps on top of him.

"That was amazing Gray!" She squeals and he laughs, that lighthearted laugh that I thought was only supposed to be heard by me.

"I'm glad you could come Juvia." He responds, as she unwraps her arms from his neck. "Now, where shall I take thee to lunch?" He teases, and a smirk plasters itself on his striking face.

"Wherever thou wishes." She teases back giggling and they pass me, completely ignoring me.

I feel like an idiot.

"Lu don't." Levy presses on, but I ignore her.

Whirling around, I run up to Gray and grab his shoulder.

"Gray, can I talk with you?" I ask sweetly, and send death glares at Juvia.

She returns, and folds her arms over her chest.

"Lucy, I didn't even know you'd come today, yeah we can talk whatsup?"

I feel a vein pop on my forehead, and the blood in my body boils.

"Whatsup? You know perfectly well whatsup! You invited me to come to your freaking game today, and then we could go to lunch and now your ditching me for this chic? What the frick?!" I scream out and his expression turns confused.

"What do you mean? I never invited you to anything! You never texted me, so I asked Juvia to join me instead."

I pull out my phone and click on his messages.

"Then explain this."

His eyes scan the text and his face turns even more confused.

"Lucy, that's not even my number. Maybe you got me mixed up with someone else." He responds, and now I can see that he's clearly annoyed.

"Come on Gray, let's go." Juvia whines, smacking the bubblegum in her mouth as she leans on him.

I feel hot tears fill in the corners of my eyes, but I force them to stay put. This isn't even fair! Who the actual heck messed with my phone?!

Gray looks from me to Juvia.

And then he does something that makes me fall in love with him even more.

He gently pushes Juvia off of him and grabs my hand.

"Sorry Juvia, I promised Lucy a date."

Juvia's eyes begin to water.

"Don't worry Juvia, we'll have one of those forced family dinners soon." Gray says rolling his eyes at her overreacting.

Juvia slouches and runs off yelling that she has a love rival she must defeat.

"Sorry about that, she's a family friend who's madly in love with me…but I only really see her as a friend. We've known each other since birth, it's pretty weird."

"It's okay, I understand. I'm sorry for just barging in on you like that." I nervously chuckle.

He grabs my hand and intertwines his strong fingers in my delicate ones. Looking over at me he gives me the most perfect smile I've ever seen and I feel myself melt under his gaze.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch I'm starving!" He says, as he begins to rush over to his car pulling me behind.

I laugh at his enthusiasm for food and run after him, our fingers still intertwined.

Could this day get any better?

_Natsu's POV_

"She's running off with popsicle again!" I furiously yell and slam the door of my car.

"Calm down Natsu, sheesh." A certain white haired girl replies annoyed as she leans against my car.

"Lisanna, how the heck do I get her to fall for me? Gray has done nothing, and yet he gets her, while I've been trying my whole entire life to win her over!" I look over at Lisanna, who's gazing up at the clear blue sky.

"I know you're the one that punched in your number under Gray's name in her phone."

My eyes widen at her remark.

"I can explain…"

"No need to." She hops up and walks over to me so that her face is inches from mine.

"You want Lucy, really bad don't you?" She asks, her lips hovering inches from mine.

"Yeah.." I reply, swallowing hard as I realize what this might look like to people.

"Then make her want you, I know for a fact that Gray only really like Lucy 'cause she's got a good body, and I'm pretty sure Lucy only fancies Gray because of his looks. I mean she constantly talks about how hot he is. It's not true love! Give her time Natsu, she'll come back to you, they always do."

She pulls away, and pokes my nose with her finger.

"So, don't give up okay?"

I stare at Lisanna a little dazed. Her words sink in and I realize that I just have to give Lucy time.

I'll give her time, time to figure out her feelings.

And when she's ready I'll be right there.

xXx

**AN: This is a pretty long chapter. I'm trying to get the story moving along, and don't worry this story will end up nalu so don't freak out. I hope you like it! Please review, it would be greatly appreciated. (please remember this is my first Fairy Tail fic so don't be too harsh please!)**


End file.
